


My Stupid Mouth

by mumbled_talks



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru Nagisa and Rei are great friends, M/M, Office AU, Romantic Comedy, a too honest Makoto, especially Nagisa, probably too honest for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: Makoto has always been too honest for his own good





	My Stupid Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> a bit OOC. sprinkle my sense of humor, and you got this.  
> beta'ed.

“You’re beautiful.”

 

That came out before he could comprehend what was actually happening, and the pure shock and unhidden surprised that were immediately drawn on the aquamarine-eyed man that was supposed to be his  boss was like a landmine he just accidentally stepped on.

 

Makoto knew he could not control what his mind was sending to his mouth, he could not filter anything that he wanted to say because it always raced him, and he just wanted to curse him and his stupid mouth regarding the stupid statement he just blurted out. Yamazaki Sousuke—his boss—was known to have a mind as cool as an iceberg, posture composed like an England security army, but now Makoto could practically see him having his jaw dropped to the floor below him, eyes wide in surprise. If it were any situation where his sorry ass was not involved, he would laugh; unfortunately, he was not in any position to even spit out a chuckle now, was he?

 

“Okay,” the man in front of him spoke, kindly and politely breaking the ice between them, “thank you, for the sincere comment.”

 

Makoto saw the color coming back to his handsome face—he was actually being honest earlier, and thanks to his stupid mouth he immediately confessed that to him—and without wasting any more minute, he spluttered back, a bit hastily, “Ah… I did not mean any offence, Sir… um,” the younger man tried to make any more words to neutralize the situation, but seeing that his brain decided to shortcircuit at that exact moment, he gave up, “I am deeply sorry, it seems I just make everything become more awkward.”

 

“Oh, don’t be,” the black-haired man responded, the usual monotone and poker face gradually coming back into his presence, “you can go back to your work.”

 

Afraid that by opening his mouth again there was a high chance of him muttering something insanely stupid in front of his cool boss, Makoto just managed a deep bow and immediately walked towards the door.

 

* * *

 

“Come again?”

 

“I told him he was beautiful,” Makoto spoke, voice coming out softer as he covered his face with his palms, ears becoming red like cherries, “my stupid mouth did it again…”

 

The response he got was far from comforting. Through the small gaps of his fingers, he could see Nagisa nearly throwing himself backwards from the chair and laughed whole-heartedly—heartlessly. And even though Rei still had the courtesy to keep his heart intact from breaking into pieces by keeping still and looking like he was deep in thoughts to find any solution to his so-called problems, Makoto could see his fingers clearly trembled at his chopsticks, clearly having a hard time to pinch the meat he was trying to eat for lunch that day because of the laughter he was trying to hold. And then there was Haru being… Haru. He could practically feel the silent man scolding him and calling him an “idiot” just by the glare he was sending to him. What great company he had.

 

“But that’s good isn’t it?”, Nagisa spoke when he finally contained his laughter, going back to focus on a piece of bread that looked too small to be a lunch, “I mean, you can’t deny the fact that you have been attracted to him since your first day working here.”

 

“But I never intended to just… blurt it out on his face like that! And besides, it’s only been a month, it’s not like it is THAT long since the first time I’m attracted to him…”, Makoto countered, mouth coming back with poorly organized replies. He wanted to say something more, but give up due to embarrassment and wisely chose to hide his face even more, as if wishing the earth could just split up and swallow his whole being.

 

But Haru could not accept that, and immediately went on grabbing both of his hands to reveal a very red face of his childhood friend, eyes clenched in denial of the harsh reality he was supposed to face. “You could not blame your mouth all the time. Partly, you must have wanted to tell him yourself, and before you realized it, it was out of your system.” Haru managed between mouthful of mackerels, chewing them carefully between his teeth—probably to indulge more on the taste he had always loved his whole life.

 

“Noooo, it has always been like this,” Makoto replied, a whine accompanying his voice as he continued, “remember when I accidentally told Nana-san that her new skirt makes her look fat? She was so shocked that it came out from me that she ended up not talking to me for weeks!”

 

Rei took that bit of information into thinking, before responding, a finger on the red frame of his glasses as he spoke, “but after that, I think she did realize that the skirt was no good for her, and actually thanked you for the honest opinion, Tachibana-senpai. That was actually a good outcome.”

 

“The point is,” Haru added as he wrapped his bento back to how it was, “there are positive and negative outcomes that you get from these. If you worry a bit too much on the negative side, it could affect your work and worsen the Boss’ view on you, so just think positive.” He then began to stand up as three pairs of eyes stare up at him, full of wonder.

 

Haru was not used to attention and spotlight on him, so he immediately walked away to the nearest exit from the cafetaria, away from curious eyes that wondered how someone as Haru could even think of something as deeply as that.

 

* * *

 

Makoto was just finishing the last group of papers when Nagisa approached him, a spring to his steps and a smile on his face—which meant, bad omen. The brown-haired tried to not think too bad about it—as wisely spoken by Deity Haruka Nanase earlier that day—and focused on the computer in front of him, immediately feigning surprise when a hard slap met his back in a supposedly friendly manner. “You coming to the welcoming party, right?"

 

“Welcoming party?”, Makoto repeated, too dumbstruck to actually find the meaning of those words. Sure, he had never received one before since the first day he introduced himself to his coworkes a month ago, but then it HAD BEEN a month—he did not think anyone would still make an effort to welcome him.

 

Pink eyes sparkled with mischief as the blond responded, there was something unsettling about the smile he threw to him, “Yup, to welcome you to the team! Everyone has been so busy this month they didn’t have the chance to make it, but here we are! Everyone is going to be there!”, he chattered excitedly, bringing up his fingers as he counted, “Rei will be there, I will be there, Tanaka will be there, Haru… I don’t think he will be there, but oh well! Oh! And there’s also Yamazaki-san!”

 

The brown-haired man could literally hear his brain chanting a long, and continuous “nonononono” as he registered the last name. Survival instinct kicked in, and he suddenly found himself shoving the life of his stacks of unfinished report back to his bag, immediately going on to shut down his laptop respectively as he responded, “Um, I don’t think I can go, Nagisa. As you can see, I have a lot of work to do, and I got cats to feed, and TVs to watch, and sleep to catch and—“

 

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa started, immediately shutting the older man up in a second, “that load can obviously wait, and I know you are living in an apartment that doesn’t allow pets. You said you never paid attention to TVs, and a few hours to drink wouldn’t hurt now, wouldit?”

 

Makoto was about to comment with an “I don’t know you pay attention to me” but then the smaller blond was clearly hovering over him, it was almost funny (just imagine a giant being cornered by small kittens or something). The pink in his eyes suddenly turned to darker colors as he spoke, “and besides, do you have the heart to actually reject this effort that all of us has been putting to create this event party? Surely, you do not!”

 

Okay, that was not fair. First, he was stating facts to go against his stupid statements created by his stupid, unorganized mouth that seemingly had a mind of his own, and then he was obviously guilt-tripping him into roping him to be in the same smaller bubble as his boss, the man he was determined to avoid on since this afternoon they spoke. And it worked! It clearly worked, Makoto realized, as he felt the sudden burden he had on his left chest and he knew, he knew exactly, he could not, would not, sleep in peace after rejecting this invitation. _Okay, it’s only one drink, and I can go home._

 

“Fine, Nagisa, I’m going,” Makoto said, not even trying to hide the exasparation sigh that escaped his opened mouth.

 

At the reply, his pair of pink eyes literally lit up in joy, and with the same spring in his steps, he went back to his desk, saying, “I will meet you in a jiffy, okay?”

 

* * *

 

Welcoming Party Lesson 101;

 

You can never trust a blond tiny that was obviously devil at heart when he invited you to a drink. Never. Ever. Just trust yourself. And God. Obviously.

 

Makoto chanted that theory in his head as he found himself gulping down the third glass of beer, eyes seemingly unfocused due the alcoholic beverage that it had become harder for him to think straight. He was never been born to be able to tolerate alcohol, no one in his family ever did actually, and he convinced himself he was starting to see things when he saw a figure that looked a lot like his boss coming to sit in front of him, holding a large glass of beer himself.

 

The brown-haired man tried to make of his surroundings—his loud coworker that sat next to him at the office, Rei that was forced to drink his fourth glass by devil-wearing-human-skin Nagisa, Nana-san that actually wore her ominous skirt just because she ran out of it in the laundry (she told him this morning, necessary information)—but everything seemed to blur out as his mind seemingly tried to focus on the particular handsome specimen in front of him, someone acutely similar to his boss.

 

Maybe he was his boss, maybe not. His brain was malfunctioning… help!

 

“Are you okay? You don’t look so good,” _ah, this handsome beast is speaking to me…_

 

“Nagisa forced me to drink despite the fact that he knows I can’t hold my alcohol… he is evil…”

 

The man in front of him chuckled and Makoto swore it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard since this morning. Not the most beautiful, ever, you know, since he got his mother singing, or Pororo’s latest soundtrack…

 

Okay, maybe that chuckle was number one on the list.

 

“Does your stomach feel alright? Do you have to go to the toilet, perhaps?” _What is this? Why is this handsome beast worrying about me? Am I dreaming?_

 

“Nah, I can’t. Too sluggish for that.”

 

Makoto looked up to meet a pair of aquamarine eyes, staring back at him with what his half-alerted brain could make out as amusement. Being stared down by them, he could feel his face reddening, his body flushing with heat ever so suddenly that he was sure it had nothing to do with alcohol. At least for once, he did not want to blame on the drink, he did not want to blame on anything.

 

“I like your eyes,” he could not really register who was talking to who, but judging at how mortifying and absurd it was, he guessed it was coming from him, “they have the color of tosca, but deeper… just like the Caribbean seas, I always want to swim there, cuz it’s pretty. I saw them at Pirates of the Caribbean, you know, with Johnny Deep, but I am sure yours are prettier.”

 

There was a soft hum that came from above him, directly into his earlobe and it sent shivers down his spine, “you swim?”

 

“Yea, back at high school,” Makoto found himself answering, “but not anymore. Too busy for that.”

 

“You want to swim with me sometime?”

 

“Of course!”, there was enthusiasm and the younger man felt his head spun in an uncomfortable direction thanks to the sudden excitement that was shot to his system, “I’d love to, I mean, you are handsome, and I really like you.”

 

“You like me?”

 

“Yup, since the first day you recruited me,” Makoto let out a heavy sigh, before bringing himself upward to a somewhat presentable sitting position, “and even now, I still think you are beautiful. I am not even joking, how can a man as hunk as you be beautiful anyway? That’s unfair!”, surprisingly, his body could not handle the weigh alcohol had brought upon him, and his head fell onto the table with a soft thud, eyes sleepily closing as he added, “but I like it, so don’t feel bad.”

 

The last thing he felt before his mind was completely lost in a darkness of sleep was the soft caress of a larger hand in his hair, ruffling it ever so gently, before his eyes closed for good in a slumber that soon claimed him.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, Yamazaki-san, but it just happens that you live in the same neighborhood as him, so…”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Sousuke found himself saying as he supported the large, brown-haired man on the shoulders. The guy fell asleep right after he confessed his crush on him, and that took him by surprise by the fact that he found himself unable to leave him alone.

 

His blond subordinate—the devil Nagisa—smiled at him profoundly, “Okay then, I will leave Mako-chan to you, Yamazaki-san. Good night!” And with that, he turned around swiftly while holding another drunken coworker on his shoulders, the smartass Ryugazaki-san, like he weighed nothing. Sometimes, he just could not figure out what his men were capable of doing.

 

As his small figure slowly faded into the Taxi he had booked earlier, Sousuke immediately turned towards the parking lot and led his company to his car. It was almost empty by this hour, and he found it quite easy to get out from the bar area.

 

Glancing towards the giant that was asleep beside him, he admitted that day was no ordinary one. I mean, who would just come up to you and call you beautiful all of a sudden? It was odd, Sousuke decided, but then that single compliment had actually made his day, either by praising his inner ego and making him to be a more confident person or just by becoming the joke of the day he did not know, but it had definitely made his day.

 

And the guy had actually told him that he liked him… how weird could that be?

 

But he sounded so sincere, so honest. He got nothing to hide, and even though he was under the influence of the alcohol and probably would not remember anything by the morning, Sousuke would make sure that he was there to remember every second of it.

 

 

Bringing him to his apartment flat was a tough business itself, but thanks to him keeping his body fit, he had succeeded on bringing the brown-haired man onto his mattress, still sleeping so soundly, like the dead ( _I mean, I can assure you that I treat him far from gently while bringing him upwards, but that didn’t wake him_ ).

 

Sousuke took the time to observe the man beneath him, his brown, a bit honeyed, tuff of hair, his unusually long eyelashes, his sturdy body, and the mouth that was currently opened a gap that had told him he was beautiful and that he liked him. The black-haired man chuckled at that thought, before letting his hand ruffling the soft strands of brown hair, his fingers easily sleeping through.

 

Makoto unconsciously clenched his eyes as if in thought, his eyebrows wrinkling in deeply in an uncomfortable manner. Sousuke immediately put on a finger on top of the distress area and it took him by surprise when a hand suddenly caught his wrist, sleepily stilling him and making sure he stayed there.

 

The black-haired man ran his eyes to his subordinate’s face and watched as his mouth opened up even more, as if to say something, “don’t go,” it sounded, “I like you.”

 

Something clenched at the left part of his chest and Sousuke instinctively bowed down to meet his forehead, planting a soft kiss that was so soft it was almost achingly sweet.

 

Sousuke came back up in a second, and before realizing what he wanted to say, the words raced him before he even knew it.

 

“You’re beautiful too.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been so loooong since the last time I posted now, isn't it? Well, it's just that I'm currently out of inspirations and ideas at the moment to continue my old stories, but I got this--so I posted this, lmao.  
> As you can see, my writing has gotten a bit rusty from a decade of not writing anything soo apologies if theres any mistakes! (which Im sure are there somewhere....) It would be an honor for me to fix it sooo please tell me of any mistakes you guys found! //slapped  
> Anyways, thank you for reading. I (sadly) do not own the Free! Series.  
> Ciao!


End file.
